Railway open wagons are main wagons in railway transportation and occupy the largest number of existing railway wagons, and the open wagons are mainly responsible for the delivery of coal, ores, mine construction materials, timbers, steel and other bulk cargos and can also be used for transporting some heavy mechanical equipment. The railway open wagons can be divided into two categories according to different unloading manners: open wagons suitable for manual or mechanical loading and unloading operations, and open wagons suitable for fixed groupage traffic in columns between large industrial and mining enterprises, stations and docks, and open wagons unloading through car dumpers.
With the development of railway freight toward heavy-haul transportation, increasing the axle weight and increasing the single-wagon load have become the most effective and consistently adopted common measures in countries around the world. The open wagons, especially the railway open wagons, develop toward the direction of increasing the axle weight and increasing the load of every linear meter accordingly, and the weights of the wagon bodies are increased correspondingly.
At present, the wagon body of a railway ore open wagon is mainly composed of an underframe, end walls and side walls. The underframe is mainly formed by installing and welding of a middle beam, a pillow beam, a cross beam, a longitudinal beam and a floor, each end wall is mainly formed by installing and welding of an end plate, an upper end beam, a platband and a corner column, each side wall is mainly formed by installing and welding of an upper side beam, a pillow column, a side column and a side wall plate, and the underframe, the end walls and the side walls are jointly enclosed to form a cargo loading space and an overall bearing structure. The end walls and the side walls are mainly used for bearing lateral pressures of loaded cargos and a transverse force generated by the wagon in a running process, and in particular, the longitudinal side wall needs to bear larger pressure, so the side wall must have enough strength and rigidity to ensure the running safety of the railway open wagon.
In order to solve the above problems, Chinese Patent No. 201220680175.8 discloses a railway ore open wagon body side wall, which improves the strength and the rigidity of side walls by the following technical solution: a built-in pillow column and a built-in side column are additionally arranged at positions corresponding to a pillow beam and a cross beam on an upper side beam respectively, and side wall plates of small block structures are installed and welded between the built-in pillow column and the built-in side column. However, this technical solution has the following problems during actual construction and use:
1, because the distance between the pillow beam and the cross beam is large, the distance between the built-in pillow column and the built-in side column is larger too, in this way, the effect of improving the strength and the rigidity of the side walls by the built-in pillow column and the built-in side column is limited, and accordingly in actual construction, to ensure enough strength and rigidity of the side walls, the side wall plates must be pressed to further improve the strength and the rigidity of the side walls, which increases the workload and reduces the assembly efficiency; and
2, because the side wall plates are of the small block structures, multiple side wall plates must be pressed respectively during the construction and then are installed and assembled, thereby increasing the number of assembled parts, increasing the workload and reducing the assembly efficiency; and the strength of the installed and welded side wall structure is relatively low.